


In the Service of the Queen

by PinkGlitterMasturbation



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fandoms everywhere need more representation from the ladies loving on ladies, Hate sex (kind of), I'll tell you., Lust for lust's sake, Resolving all the Unsolved Sexual Tension from Episode Seven, Sexy Lady Times, What happened after the bath?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGlitterMasturbation/pseuds/PinkGlitterMasturbation
Summary: During the Feast of Feasts, Sabrina tries to fulfill her duties of Handmaiden/Shepherd AND save Prudence's life.  Prudence, on the other hand, just wants to have fun, Satanic-style.  Will she drag Sabrina to that special level of Hell?





	In the Service of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [In the Service of the Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518494) by [larasorna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna)



> I binge-watched the CAOS and couldn't stop thinking about the chemistry between Sabrina and Prudence, so I wrote a little something to get it out of my system. There are a few comments that I consider sexist, but they are in line with what seems to be the ingrained misogyny of the Church of Night as it is portrayed on the show. Hopefully, Father Blackwood and good ol' Satan himself get their comeuppances in the next season. Until then, here's some lady loving to get us through.

 

 _Be gracious,_ Sabrina told herself, the side of her tongue firmly bitten between her teeth.  _Don’t let her get a rise from you._   _Bullies need reactions like a fire needs oxygen.  Starve her out._ She watched silently as Prudence’s swaying hips disappeared up the stairs, then turned toward the kitchen. 

 

“Who takes buttermilk baths, anyway?  She isn’t freakin’ Cleopatra,” she muttered. 

 

Thankfully, Aunt Zee had left the room (Sabrina really couldn’t deal with Zelda’s withering stare right now, that increasingly common disappointment alight in her eyes), but Aunt Hilda was making hot chocolate and talking to herself, a sure sign she was stressed.

 

“Hot chocolate, darling?” she asked, her hand paused over the mugs on the shelf.

 

Sabrina’s mouth twisted into a shape that could only be described as petulant.  “No, I probably won’t have time to drink it, being at Prudence’s beck and call.”

 

“I know you already got the lecture from Zelda, but not every tradition can or should be challenged, Sabrina,” Hilda took down one cup, letting out a long breath.  “Though I’m rather grateful you are the Handmaiden, and not the Queen.”

 

As much as Sabrina wanted to argue, she was emotionally exhausted and still had to tend to Prudence, who was probably putting hex bags all over her bedroom and sprinkling tarantula dust on her sheets.   “Do we have buttermilk?  The Queen wants a bath.  And macaroons.  I don’t have any idea how to make those.  I’m not even sure what’s in them.  Coconut?”

 

Hilda’s smile returned, and she patted Sabrina’s arm.  “I’ll put together the bath ingredients, and you can make the macaroons.  There’s a recipe in the box.”

 

Murmuring to herself, Hilda began bustling around the cabinets, pulling down jars and bottles.   “I have just the thing for a luxurious, skin-softening bath.  We’ll need a bit of honey collected under a full moon, some almond oil, yes, and some Dragon’s blood as well, for love and sacrifice, and the lovely smell, of course, and…oh, other things,” her eyes took on a faraway, wistful expression, then she blushed and shook her head. “Buttermilk is bland on its own.”

 

Sabrina knew better than to interrupt her aunt’s stream of consciousness, so she found the recipe and began on the cookies.  Luckily, it wasn’t overly complicated, and between the two of them, both requests were filled within a half-hour.  Hilda handed Sabrina a glass jar nearly the length of her torso, filled to the brim with creamy, fragrant liquid, and carefully balanced the plate of macaroons on the rim of the jar.

 

The weight was considerable, and it took slow, steady steps, with several pauses to keep from spilling the cookies and the buttermilk concoction all over the house.  When she finally reached her bathroom door, Prudence was standing just inside, wearing a silky black robe, tapping a shapely foot that was pedicured with the same shade as the silk. 

 

“You could improve upon your service, Handmaiden,” Prudence spoke in her low, soft drawl, each word somehow stressed and clipped at the same time.  “I’ve been waiting, and the Queen of the Feast shouldn’t have to wait for anything.”

 

Sabrina rolled her eyes and put the jar down on the bureau by the bathtub.  She sighed in relief and rubbed her hands, which had gone a bit numb from the weight.  Crossing to the other side of the tub, she placed the plate of macaroons on the circular table there and began lighting the candles. 

 

“Too slow,” Prudence waved a hand and the rest of the candles lit.  “This house is drafty.  Prepare my bath already. Nice and hot, please.”

 

 _She’s lucky I don’t boil her like a lobster,_ Sabrina thought, pasting a smile on her face as she adjusted the taps, then slowly poured the buttermilk in as the tub filled. 

 

Prudence stared down at the water, then leaned forward and sniffed.  “Is that Dragon’s blood I smell?  My, my, little Handmaiden, you might not completely disappoint after all.”  She glanced around the various containers on the shelves and pointed.  “I’d like some rose petals, too.  And you’ll need a loofah or sponge.”

 

“You mean _you’ll_ need a loofah,” Sabrina corrected her, reaching to grab the rose petals Aunt Hilda had put into magical stasis to keep fresh and sprinkling them generously over the water. 

 

“No,” Prudence shook her head and gave Sabrina a broad, cat-ate-canary smile.  “Queens don’t bathe themselves.  That’s what handmaidens are for.”

 

“Of course,” Sabrina ground out, stomping back to the bureau to find a loofah.  As she turned back, rolling up her sleeves, Prudence was approaching the bath.

 

She undid her robe slowly, her fingers gliding over the silk in what seemed like slow motion.  Sabrina couldn’t look away as Prudence let the robe fall.  Most of Prudence’s body had already been on display at the earlier ceremony for selecting the Queen.  That white dress might have covered her from chin to wrist to ankle, but the lace and gauze had left little to imagination. So, Sabrina was surprised at how different it felt to see Prudence entirely naked. 

 

She was undeniably beautiful.  Her skin reminded Sabrina of mulled apple cider, spiced with cinnamon and nutmeg, and she was sure without touching that Prudence was in no need of skin softening.   The waves of her hair, so close to her scalp, highlighted the lovely shape of her head and her long neck.  Her posture and bearing were regal, long before she was named Queen of the Feast of Feasts.  Prudence’s breasts were high and full, with nipples a few shades darker than her lips, which were the color of the brut rosé champagne Aunt Zee liked to drink on New Year’s Eve. Despite herself, Sabrina’s eyes traveled further down, and she couldn’t hold back a small giggle when she saw that the thin strip of pubic hair left on Prudence’s body had been intricately trimmed into the shape of the Sigil of Lucifer. 

 

Prudence met her eyes with a stern glance.  “My body is Satan’s temple, Handmaiden.  I decorate it accordingly.”

 

“I was actually thinking it was pretty,” Sabrina replied defensively.  She hated the sense of being lectured, especially about her supposed duty to the Dark Lord.

 

“Hmm,” Prudence didn’t look convinced, but she put out her hand in an imperious gesture, and Sabrina took it, steadying her as she stepped into the bath.  She let out a long, low sigh as she lowered herself into the water, and Sabrina kneeled by the tub, not wanting to wait for Prudence to order her to do so. 

 

Prudence closed her eyes and leaned back against the enameled surface.  That tight knit between her eyebrows from near constant scowling released, and Sabrina was struck by how peaceful she looked in that moment.  Immediately, she felt despair.  She didn’t like Prudence.  At all.  But she was young and vital and this ‘sacrifice’ was a waste in the truest sense of the word.  Even as Prudence explained her deep faith in the events to come, Sabrina couldn’t shake the feeling that this whole set of circumstances simply wasn’t right, that more was at play in the shadows. 

 

She gently rubbed the loofah over Prudence’s neck and upper back, noting that room seemed to be getting steamier, even as the water should have been cooling.  Her own hands felt especially warm from dipping in the water, and that sensation traveled up her arms, then down her torso, creating a heat that tightened her skin and pooled between her legs.  _I am not attracted to Prudence_ , she told herself, chanting the sentence like a counter-curse.  She loved Harvey, after all, and even if she were attracted to someone else, it would under no circumstances be the girl who had wanted to harrow her to death.     

 

The internal chanting grew faster as Prudence rose to her knees and turned to face Sabrina, rivulets of creamy water running down her skin.  “Are those pupils blown from me or the Dragon’s blood?” she asked in a mocking tone.  “You may wash my breasts now, Handmaiden.”

 

“What about the Dragon’s blood?” Sabrina’s words were tripping over her tongue, and she stalled, plunging her hands into the water, soaking the loofah, looking anywhere except Prudence’s chest. 

 

Leaning closer, so that the water from her body dripped on Sabrina’s arms, Prudence brought her mouth only an inch away from her ear.  “If mixed with the right herbs, Dragon’s blood can be a powerful aphrodisiac.  Your Aunt Hilda made me a lovely bath,” she dragged a sharp, shiny black nail along Sabrina’s jawline, using just enough pressure to leave a faint mark behind.  “You see, even an excommunicate understands how to properly worship the Queen.  The flesh that will spiritually sustain the coven must be pampered and adored.”

 

Breathing out a small sigh of relief, Sabrina raised the loofah to Prudence’s chest, careful not to actually touch her skin.  _It’s fine.  I’m just horny because of the Dragon’s blood.  I should finish washing her so she can get herself off to fantasies of being devoured by Lucifer._  She felt her cheeks flush at the thought of Prudence’s fingers sliding over her wet flesh, that throaty voice calling out to Satan in ecstasy.  _I definitely need to get out of this bathroom._

“Though,” Prudence smirked, catching Sabrina’s wrist in her hand and moving the loofah in small, tight circles over her left nipple, “virgins are immune to the effects of Dragon’s Blood.  It does nothing to them.”

 

 _Oh, shit._ Sabrina swallowed as she watched Prudence’s right nipple harden, and her wrist throbbed where Prudence held it, hot and wet.  The room was suddenly quiet, with only the sounds of water dripping and the faint rub of the loofah on flesh. 

 

“Aren’t you still a virgin, Handmaiden?” Prudence’s tone was husky.  “You didn’t give yourself to that mortal boy, did you?  The Dark Lord is a jealous god…when it comes to other _men_ before your dark baptism.”

 

“I,” Sabrina began, though her brain went blank and no thoughts came.  Prudence pressed her hand into her chest.  Sabrina glanced back to her fingers, now splayed over Prudence’s breast, only a thin layer of loofah between her hand and Prudence’s skin.  From just her fingertips, she could feel that Prudence’s flesh was softer than the black silk robe.

 

“Women, though,” Prudence breathed.  “Sisters of the coven…we have special dispensations, and the Dark Lord delights in our lust.  Have you ever kissed another woman, Handmaiden?”

 

Sabrina surprised herself by whispering, “No.  I haven’t kissed anyone except Harvey.”

 

The use of her role name, rather than ‘Sabrina’ or the despised ‘half-breed’ was doing a marvelous job of allowing Sabrina to detach her normal self from this moment.  The Dragon’s blood, which maybe was affecting her mortal side more than Aunt Hilda could have realized, was another factor.  There was also her desire to be friendly enough with Prudence that the ‘Queen of the Feast’ would consider changing her mind and not sacrifice herself.   She didn’t want Prudence dead, even if she hated her.  Not like this. 

 

“The Queen of the Feast is expected to receive many tributes, and virgin magic is so…delicious,” Prudence’s mouth was moving slowly from Sabrina’s ear, her coconut-sweet breath expelling across Sabrina’s cheek.  “An unbaptized virgin’s first Dark kiss would make a fine offering.  Satan would surely see and smile down upon us.”

 

Her mouth was hovering over Sabrina’s now, not quite touching, but so close that Sabrina could feel the kinetic energy between them, the _possibility_ of the kiss fizzing in the air like tonic water.  Impulse control had never been one of her strengths, and now, it completely crumbled.  She tipped her chin upwards, and the distance between them was gone. 

 

Perhaps it was horrible to think of Harvey at this moment, but having only kissed one another person, her brain immediately compared the two.  The difference was not apples and oranges; it was not m&m’s plain versus peanut.  It was night and day, love and hate, life and death.  Harvey’s kiss lifted her, buoyed her soul, wrapped it in comfort.  Prudence’s kiss wrapped her in chains, pulling her to the primal, animal part of herself, the darkest part that she worked hard not to encourage. 

 

Those thoughts were fleeting though because, after the first five seconds, Sabrina wasn’t thinking in words at all.  The loofah fell from her hand, and Sabrina’s fingers clutched unbidden at Prudence’s full breast.  Prudence hissed into her mouth and deepened the kiss, her tongue darting to make circles in Sabrina’s mouth, punctuated by pulling back every so often to bite at Sabrina’s lips, dragging that sensitive skin between teeth even sharper than her nails, which had traveled up to the sides of Sabrina’s face, and were pressing into the flesh behind her ears.  It was a pressure point, and Sabrina felt light-headed, overwhelmed by the smell of the bath, the taste of Prudence, the drag of her sticky sweet lips, and the heavy throbbing between her legs. 

 

She pulled back, dropping her hands and pushing against the edge of the tub to stand.  “I think that was enough,” her voice was shaky, breathy. 

 

Prudence stood up as well.  “For now,” she eyed Sabrina slowly, her gaze taking her in from head to toe. 

 

Sabrina shivered.  Prudence grinned. “You’ll need to towel me off, Handmaiden.” 

 

As quickly and efficiently as possible, keeping the long, fluffy towel over her hands the entire time, Sabrina dried Prudence’s body, trying not to notice how it glowed from the bath.  She put the white nightgown over Prudence’s head, easing it over her hair and ears, then helped her into the black robe again.  _Please dismiss me,_ she thought, grateful when Prudence ordered her to sleep on the floor. 

 

Sabrina grabbed a spare pillow and a blanket and practically kissed the floorboards as she laid down.  _Prudence just wanted to show she’s Queen Bee, that she could get me to kiss her.  She’ll lose interest now…_ I’ll _lose interest now.  It was definitely a one-off.  After all, there’s only one first Dark kiss, one first kiss with a woman, and I just gave them both to the world’s worst (best?) frenemy…good work, Sabrina Spellman._

The next few days went by quickly.  Sabrina pushed all thoughts of the bath, the kiss, and the invitation to the orgy out of her mind.  She tried, anyway.  It was hard not to fall into the memory of Prudence’s skin and lips, of that feeling that had welled up inside of Sabrina, of dark desires indulged, and how good it felt to be bad.  And the picture of Nicholas, hair mussed, cheeks flushed? 

 

If it had only been Prudence and Nick in the loft, Sabrina might have fallen into the arms of temptation.  But Ambrose had been there, and even though the Dark Lord didn’t forbid anything to His followers, she didn’t have the desire to see Ambrose or his boyfriend naked, and she simply didn’t feel the spark with Prudence’s sisters that she felt with Prudence herself.  Sabrina told herself that all these lustful thoughts were simply after-effects of the Dragon’s blood on her skin.  _Yeah, right,_ her mind snarked.

 

So, she shut herself up by doubling-down on saving Prudence from the Feast (and her own fanatical tendencies).  There was the distraction of Harvey and his family killing the familiar, and the need to comfort and protect him, but then Lady Blackwood came to see Aunt Zelda, and the mystery behind Sabrina’s nagging feeling that something was wrong was solved.  It took some fast-thinking and even faster talking, but apparently, the time she’d spent with Prudence had softened her up enough to listen to Sabrina’s theory. 

 

Dinner had been a revelation, and Sabrina had begun to hope that the Feast of Feasts tradition could be abandoned again, as her father had had the good sense to order.  What had transpired instead had been horrific.  Yes, Mildred had given her life of her own accord, but it was so sad, so senseless, and in the midst of that vicious rending of the freshly dead witch’s body, Sabrina felt gratitude that Prudence was not the one whose blood was spilling out on the cold stone floor.

 

 

She walked into her room in a daze, ready to fall into bed.  Most of the last few days had been like a nightmare, interspersed with the hazy fantasy-like moments she had bathed Prudence.  Sabrina allowed herself to indulge in the thought for a bit, knowing she would need to pack it away permanently soon.   She moved her hand to her neck to find her zipper.  The sooner she got out of these clothes, the better.  Even though she hadn’t been close enough to get Mildred’s blood on her, Sabrina felt tainted.

 

In the shadow of the open door, Sabrina’s eye caught a glint of gold.  Prudence was standing in the doorway, still wearing her Queen of the Feast gown, though Sabrina could see stains of blood around the hem where it trailed on the floor. 

 

“Prudence, what are you-” Sabrina began.

 

“I came to say thank you,” Prudence spoke the words slowly, as if they were being unwillingly pulled from her mouth.  “You were right, and I-”

 

It was Sabrina’s turn to interrupt.  “At dinner, you said, ‘no matter what happens.’ Would you have sacrificed yourself if Mildred hadn’t killed herself?  If Father Blackwood had changed his mind?”

 

Prudence shrugged, “Probably.  The Dark Lord would perhaps not favor my death in the same way, but my dedication to Him would still make me welcome in His fiery Kingdom.”

 

One thousand arguments flooded Sabrina’s mind.  “But Prudence!”

 

In the time it took Sabrina to draw a breath to continue her tirade against useless human sacrifice and blind devotion, Prudence had crossed the room and placed a finger to Sabrina’s lips.

 

“Hush, Handmaiden,” she scolded softly.  Sabrina’s jaw clamped shut.  Prudence’s touch was as warm as it had been the night of the bath.  “The Night of the Feast of Feasts is not yet over, and though my faith was so callously abused by Lady Blackwood, my hopes so cruelly dashed, I was hoping there might be one little Dark Virgin who could help me.”

 

Sabrina actually felt her mind empty, as if it were the front of a refrigerator, covered in word magnets, and a giant hand swiped it clean, leaving nothing but a blank surface behind.  She stared at Prudence, who was dragging one dark fingernail from the hollow of her throat down the elongated ‘V’ of her gown.  All that beautiful skin on display. 

 

“I…I already helped you, Prudence,” she finally managed to get out.

 

“You told me a few nights ago that you wouldn’t eat me,” Prudence’s voice sounded like a purr, and that fingernail came to rest on Sabrina’s upper cheekbone, tracing a pattern along her eye socket.  _How did Prudence know that spot was so sensitive?_

“That’s right,” Sabrina struggled to keep her tone steady, to not shiver under Prudence’s caress.

 

Prudence brought her face down, now as close as they had been the night in the bath, seconds before their kiss.  “I can think of a way you could still sup on my flesh,” she batted her dark eyelashes, so sultry that Sabrina forgot to breathe.  “Won’t you help fulfill the most ardent desire of a lonely little orphan girl?”

 

“You aren’t really an orphan, though.  Father Blackwood,” Sabrina was too much in the habit of arguing at every opportunity to simply turn it off. 

 

“Technically, yes, but he isn’t about to claim me publicly, is he?  Satan is my true father, and He teaches us to follow our passions,” Prudence cut her off, her finger never stopping its movements over Sabrina’s face.  “And right now, during what might be the worst disappointment in my life, my passion is for you, Sabrina Spellman.”

 

The use of her name should have been a bucket of cold water, a warning to stop, step back, and send Prudence on her way.  It should have grounded her, reminded her of Harvey, of all the times Prudence had tried to hurt her (and had _actually_ hurt her).  Instead, though, it was a can of gasoline poured on already blazing Hellfire.  All of Sabrina’s body felt abuzz with energy, as though she were gathering energy for a powerful spell. 

 

“There’s no Dragon’s blood here now, but I know you want me, too,” Prudence smiled, then brushed her lips across Sabrina’s.  That was all it took.  Sabrina gave in to the sensations, and kissed Prudence, licking the outline of her lips, then putting her mouth entirely on Prudence, who kissed her back with abandon, pushing her the remaining steps until Sabrina’s back was against the side of her bed.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Prudence reached behind her and unzipped Sabrina’s dress.  She barely felt the chill of the air as her dress fell to the floor, quickly followed by her slip.  Mirroring Prudence’s motions, she unfastened the golden gown, tugging gently at the area where the dress tightened over her hips.  Prudence wore nothing underneath. 

 

“Lay back,” Prudence stopped kissing her long enough to get on the bed, pulling Sabrina up with her.  She dropped her mouth to the top of Sabrina’s right foot, then kissed her forehead, then went down to the top of her left foot.

 

“What are you doing?” Sabrina asked, still dazed by the kisses, which Prudence was now placing on her right palm, then her left. 

 

“Really, Sabrina,” she chided with a soft chuckle.  “You _were_ raised by two witches.  I’m making the symbol of the pentacle on you, infusing our touch with the magic that is already practically sizzling between us.”

 

Even as Prudence explained, Sabrina could feel the magic rising between them, growing with each kiss, each stroke.  She had become a tornado of sensation, and she wouldn’t be able to escape until she’d exhausted all this energy.  Prudence repeated the kisses three times, and Sabrina was panting by the last cycle. 

 

Prudence licked a stripe along her collarbone.  “Virgins blush so prettily,” she paused, then bit Sabrina’s shoulder.  “And mark so well.”

 

She slid her hand under Sabrina’s back, deftly un-doing her lacy black bra with two fingers.  Prudence threw the bra over the edge of the bed, then turned back to Sabrina’s bare chest.  Sabrina caught her wrist, suddenly hesitant.  “I don’t know…a lot,” she murmured.

 

The side of Prudence’s mouth curved in a sexy smile.  “I know you hate listening to anyone except yourself, but just try to follow my lead, and put your hand right _here_ ,” Prudence slipped her long fingers with their sharp nails right into Sabrina’s panties and pressed down, her fingers sliding easily through the slick flesh.  It was impossible to follow Prudence’s example because Sabrina was too distracted by the pleasure.

 

Prudence rubbed circles in her most sensitive flesh while she sucked dozens of tiny bruises over Sabrina’s breasts, only occasionally giving Sabrina the relief of fastening onto her nipple, increasing the sensation one hundred fold.  After a few moments, she managed to put her own hand on Prudence’s thigh, groping blindly until she felt the slippery lubrication and plunged her fingers inside.  Prudence was as silky smooth inside as out, and Sabrina hoped she wasn’t fumbling, using the motions on Prudence that she used on herself, late at night in bed, or in the bath. 

 

The sounds Prudence began to make reassured her, but just as she felt her own hips tighten, Prudence pulled her hand away and turned her body, placing her face between Sabrina’s legs, and putting the Sigil of Lucifer right at Sabrina’s mouth.   Sabrina was still panting, and the smell of arousal, incense, and coconut filled her nostrils.  Prudence’s skin was shiny and plumped with blood flow, swollen with promise. 

 

“One more virgin’s kiss to go,” Prudence whispered, then kissed Sabrina’s mound.  Sabrina’s hips flew up, but Prudence’s strong hands and sharp nails quickly pinned her back in place.  “Oh, no, Sabrina.  It’s time for the feast.  Don’t hold back.”

 

Slowly, Sabrina stretched out her tongue, licking the bare skin between Prudence’s legs the way she used to lick icing from cinnamon rolls as a child.  The taste was sweet and tangy all at once, slick and thick on her tongue like honey.  It was heady, and Sabrina understood in that moment how lust could completely overrule any higher thought.  She pushed her face into Prudence, kissing, sucking, and licking without any rhyme or reason – she couldn’t have managed, especially with the way Prudence was devouring her.  The little control she did have was devoted to not breaking Prudence’s nose by bucking against her face too hard.

 

“Use your fingers, too,” Prudence gasped, demonstrating the technique by sliding two fingers into Sabrina, pushing them apart into a ‘V,’ then dragging them slowing up and down the tender ridges inside of her.  Sabrina tried to emulate the motions, her fingers slick with Prudence and saliva.

 

“Oh, Satan,” Prudence moaned against Sabrina’s skin.  “This might be almost as good as transubstantiation,” she thrust a third finger in, making Sabrina whimper as she hovered on the line between pleasure and pain.  “I’m going to make sure a part of me stays with you forever, Sabrina Spellman.  Come for me.”

 

It was true that Sabrina hated taking orders, but in the last few days with Prudence, she had taken on the role of Handmaiden, of helper, and ultimately of protector, a vassal of sorts.  And in this moment, it felt natural to follow Prudence’s direction.  All the pent-up energy, that intersection between sex and magic and love and hate, combusted.  Pleasure flooded Sabrina’s body on a molecular level, and she felt her body expand outwards.  Prudence’s hips tipped rigidly toward her mouth, and Sabrina wrapped her arms completely around Prudence’s back.  They held each other, faces nestled in one another’s thighs, high on the endorphins and sorcery. 

 

When Prudence began to untangle herself, Sabrina made slight noises of protest, still unable to form words.  She tried to sit up, but her blood flow was still mostly concentrated below her belly button.  Her head swam, her vision darkened, and she fell back against her pillows.

 

“Rest, my little still-technically-as-far-as-the-Dark-Lord-is-concerned Virgin,” Prudence’s voice sounded from beside the bed, and Sabrina could hear the rustle of clothing as Prudence redressed.  “And this is a secret, just between us and the Dark Lord.  As far as anyone else is concerned, you can still hate me.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I _do_ still hate you, Prudence,” Sabrina muttered sleepily.  She was mostly asleep, but she felt Prudence pull up the blankets to cover her. 

 

“Mmm, Sabrina Spellman,” Prudence drawled quietly, leaning down to brush her lips against Sabrina’s forehead.  “Spectacular sex magic with no hint of love?  What a good little Satanist you are turning out to be.”

 

Prudence’s low, mocking laughter seemed to echo as she left the room, lulling Sabrina to sleep, her final thought a protest she simply didn’t have the energy to voice.  


End file.
